Save You
by AshleighAishwarya
Summary: Noble Six thinks back and wishes that there was another way he/she could have saved Noble Team. Oneshot


**Hi all! Here's another Halo fan-fic. This time, it's all about Noble Six and his/her thoughts on losing Noble Team. She/he will be reflecting on each team member. Kinda short, but I like the way it turned out :)**

**This was based on a Halo music video I made a couple days back. Here's the link: /watch?v=kPsR_lPlnuI**

**Song: "Save You" by The Moxy :) It's truly a beautiful song. Do please listen to it :)**

* * *

**Halo: Reach – Noble Six / Noble Team – "Save You"**

* * *

_**I wish, I knew, another way to save you**_

_**But I**__**'**__**ve tried, so many ways to save you**_

_**I can only say**__**…**_

_**I love you**__**…**_

That's it. That's _all_ I can say to you guys: I love you. Very much. I don't know how else to put it. I'm a person with very few words to say. And I don't often get attached to people. Because I knew, when I did, someway, somehow, they'll get taken away from me. They'll leave me.

And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

Jorge. You were a Spartan-II in a Spartan-III team. You always tried to make the effort to converse with me. I'm glad we had the time to talk, even if it was just small talk. With 30 years of spectacular service under your belt, you taught me a lot. I kicked twice as much butt. Thank you, really. Thank you for teaching me everything you knew.

Thank you for inspiring me even when all hope had seemed lost for me; _when all hope had seemed lost for Noble_.

But then you had to go and play hero. I was sure, I was _certain_, that there was another way to detonate the bomb. But nothing could be done. You did what you had to do.

But it caused us _you_. When I sat at the back of Pelican, amazed that I was still alive, I had wished that I wasn't alone. You were supposed to be with me in that Pelican.

"_Tell 'em to make it count."_

You gave your life, Jorge, to help save Reach; your homeworld. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough. But you did your part. That was good enough, Jorge. We were motivated to finish this war.

However, I had missed you on the field. I missed your strong voice when it roared over the battlefield, shaking the confidence of any enemy who stood in your way, therefore giving me the strength I needed to take down anyone in my way.

Thank you, Jorge, but…

…I wish I knew another way to save you.

* * *

Kat. Heh. Funny. We never really got a chance to talk. We never really got the chance to know each other better. I wish we had more time so that we could also _get along_ better, because I felt that you and I never had a proper relationship. What with the war and all.

And you were killed… _right in front of my eyes_. That's one thing that I hate so much. I should've seen that sniper… I should've done _something_. It should've been _me_… not you.

_"Where does he get off calling a demolition op Priority One-"_

_**BANG!**_

"_Oh my God! Kat!"_

I tried to shake you, wanting to get some kind of reply from you. It was too late.

But, Kat, I have to thank you. You were the smart one in the team. Your intelligence was your greatest weapon, and I don't think Noble would have been able to move on without your tremendous technical skills. Thanks so much for opening bolted doors for us.

Thank you, Kat, but…

… I wish I knew another way to save you.

* * *

Carter. The courageous Noble Team leader. I've never seen any other Spartan with the same leadership skills as you; so admirable, so principled, and always jam-packed with fortitude.

But Carter, why? Why did you have to go and do that? Sacrifice yourself for me and Emile? We could've thought of another way to get around Scarab, Carter. And you…

"_You're on your own, Noble. Carter out."_

Damn it, Carter. When you said those words, I knew what was coming next. And just as I thought, you flew your Pelican right into that Scarab. It exploded like the 4th of July, letting out an inhumane cry. I screamed out for you, and even wanted to come for you, but Emile gripped my arm and stopped me. I hesitated to move for just a second, because I could not believe what I had just seen.

"_No! Carter!"_

"_Six, don't! He's gone…"_

However, thank you, Carter, for leading Noble Team to victory. We all learnt a lot from you. I know I have. Thank you for inspiring me with your marvellous leadership skills. I will most certainly put them to good use.

Thank you, Carter, but…

… I wish I knew another way to save you.

* * *

Emile. Heh. The tough & most ruthless one in Noble. So vicious and solid. You took down anyone in your path. Stabbing your enemies your venomous, blade the skull scratched onto your helmet was the last thing they ever saw before their demises. Your resilient spirit was what I idolized most.

But Emile… I should've… I… I should've done something. I saw you, I _saw_ you right there. I wasn't quick enough and it cost me you. Numbness swept through my entire body when that Elite stabbed you.

"_Emile! NO!"_

Before I could react, you had pulled out your combat knife and stuck it in that Elite's throat. It fell, as did you, and I could hear your dying breaths.

"_Noble Four! Please response! Emile! Please! Answer me! Emile!"_

It was too late. You were gone.

But how did you die? You went down _fighting_; just like a Spartan would. You didn't regret anything. Yet, the thought of you just being a few feet away from me, and I let this happen to you, pains me. I couldn't do anything to stop this…

Thank you, Emlie, but…

… I wish I knew another way to save you.

* * *

And now that I've grown attached to all of you, all of you are now dead! All of you are away from me! And all this happened on my watch!

Guys, this is hurting me. This is shattering my spirit, shattering my heart… this is shattering _me_, and I don't like it one bit. I guess I wasn't as strong as I thought I was. I thought I could pull through this, but I can't. Not without you guys and your encouraging words. I needed all of you here with me. I needed Noble.

I'm so sorry, you guys, but…

… I wish, I _just wish_, I knew another way to save you…

_**I wish, I knew, another way to save you**_

_**But I**__**'**__**ve tried, so many ways to save you**_

_**I can only say**__**…**_

_**I love you**__**…**_

_**I love you…**_

_**I wish, I knew, another way to save you**_

_**But I**__**'**__**ve tried, so many ways to save you**_

_**I can **_**always **_**say**__**…**_

_**I love you**__**…**_

…But I can _always_ say I love you.


End file.
